Known clamping devices such as pipe clips or cable clamps permit the clamping of pipes, hoses or cables only for a small range of diameters in each case. Only narrow diameter ranges can be dealt with by one clamping device. The clamped objects are not protected against being crushed; the extent of pinching is determined by the operative and is not limited by the clamping device.
DE 43 34 615 Cl describes an electric plug-in connector to which a shield contact can be clamped in order to provide continuous shielding of the cable up to the plug-in connector. The cable shield is connected in this case in a conducting fashion to the shield contact via a crimped connection. The crimped connection is undertaken by means of a crimping ring or a cable tie. It is possible to achieve only inadequate adaptation to different cable diameters by this means, as well.